codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Ritcher
Jason Ritcher is an ex US Ranger, Special Forces Group and Task Force 141 operator. At 18 years old, he wanted to become a Ranger and joined the RRC where he spent four years then moved to Special Forces. Becoming a Weapons Sergeant, Jason could use any gun at his disposal and teach locals how to fight. He became fluent in Arabic and Russian to help him become an effective Special Forces soldier. Before extending his stay with the Special Forces Group, General Shepherd presented him with an opportunity to join the Task Force 141, Jason accepted and became a member. During his tenure as a TF 141 operator, Jason deployed across the world, stopped Makarov and eliminated more terrorist threats. He became respected among the group as a crafty shooter with any gun. Early Life Growing up in Idaho, Jason became an avid outdoorsman who would spend time hunting, fishing and hiking. He wanted to be apart of the US Army after his father was a Ranger during the Vietnam War. At 17 years old, the Twin Towers collapsed and Jason wanted to enlist to become a Ranger after graduating high school. After his graduation, Jason enlisted and shipped off to basic training months after. Military Career 75th Ranger Regiment Ranger Indoctrination Program (2002-2003) After passing basic training and airborne school, Jason underwent RIP training at a 19 year old Corporal. Due to his mindset of one meal at a time, he was able to pass RIP training with no issue and get looks from the Regimental Reconnaissance Company. After joining the RRC, at 20 years old, Jason worked alongside a team of six Rangers where he was the designated point man and marksman. Jason proved himself to the group being a Ranger that would never give up and go back to train more even if he couldn't. Iraq (2003-2007) During the invasion of Iraq, the RRC moved with the SAS and Delta Force capturing airfields and building relationships with the Iraqis. They were working alongside Task Force 20 and various other Special Operations group in the AO. After the capture of Baghdad, the RRC set up camp inside the city and pushed into enemy terroritory to get intel for Delta, SEALs, SF and other Special Operations groups. The RRC helped hunt down high level leaders in the OpFor. Jason spent three deployments in Iraq fighting against the insurgents across the North and inside the cities. Being promoted to Staff Sergeant, Jason decided to move up to the Special Forces where he could become a Weapons Sergeant or something better. Special Forces US Army Special Forces Qualification and Training (2007-2009) After getting a chance to try out for the Special Forces Group, Jason underwent SFQT training where he would become a Weapons Sergeant. After passing first phase, Jason moved to culture where he learned Russian from CIA linguistic instructors. Passing Phase Two and Three with a breeze, Jason learned to become a Weapons Sergeant that could fire any gun and teach the locals how to defend themselves. He passed MOS phase to become a ODA soldier and passed Phase Four. Jason graduated in 2009 at 25 years old as a Weapons Sergeant and an expert in Russian culture. Already fluent in Arabic from his tenure at the RRC, he became a strong candidate for the 5th Special Forces Group. Jason joined the 5th Special Forces Group and was assigned to ODA 583 that would deploy to the Middle East and Africa. Afghanistan, Nigeria and Libya (2010-2014) Deploying across Africa and the Middle East, Jason became a respected Weapons Sergeant across the team due to being getting into every skirmish with the locals and protecting their land. He gained the trust of the locals which helped his officers be able to build relationships and learn locations of the enemy. Working with SEALs and the SAS, the 583 were able to eliminate enemies across Afghanistan and secure the provinces. In Africa, the 583 worked alongside the famous Task Force 141 on one mission and Jason caught their eye when he fixed a gun in a firefight and pushed forward. His ability to never fold in the stress of combat was envied by his teammates. Throughout the rest of his deployments, Jason was deciding to join Delta Force or stay in the Special Forces group. Task Force 141 Recruitment (2014) General Shepherd took interest of Jason after a report from a field commander on who they worked alongside. When the General sat down with Jason, he offered him a spot in Task Force 141 where he would be apart of the best hand picked warriors in the world. Jason accepted and shipped out to the United Kingdom. Brazil, Russia, Georgia and Afghanistan (2015-2016) Jason was accepted fast into the group and became a good operator that the 141 could depend on. During deployments across the world, Jason proved himself useful in every situation, from sniping to CQC, he became one of the most versatile operators the 141 had gotten in some time. When World War III broke out, Jason accompanied the 141 to Brazil to hunt down a lead, Russia to rescue a prisoner and to Afghanistan where Price, MacTavish and Ritcher were turned on by Shadow Company, the three were forced to flee the boneyard. Price got in touch with Makarov where they found out where Shepherd was located and hunted him down in Afghanistan. With the success of General Shepherd being killed, Price Soap and Jason were considered to have gone rogue and wanted by every intelligence agency in the world. Jason was able to confirm the deaths of Team Two and was glad that Soap was able to kill General Shepherd. Makarov was still on the run and Jason joined Team One to end the reign of Makarov for good. India, Africa, Czech Republic, Serbia and Dubai (2016-2017) After rescuing Soap and bringing him back to health, Price, Soap, Yuri and Jason moved into Africa with the help of intelligence to chase Makarov leads down. Being unsuccessful in their raids, they learned that the UK and Europe would be gassed, they warned Baseplate where an SAS team was unable to prevent an attack on the United Kingdom. Meeting up with Kamarov in the Czech Republic, they were able to launch an attack on Makarov. Jason moved in with Price while Yuri and Soap remained on overwatch. With the plan went south, Soap was gravely injured and escorted to a resistance base where he received medical treatment and got back to health. With Soap recovering, the 141 worked with Metal Team to rescue the Russian president and her daughter. They were successful in saving the daughter and president but at the cost of Metal Team sacrifice. With Soap back to health the 141 tracked Makarov to Dubai, Yuri and Price moved in with juggernaut suits while the rest provided sniper overwatch. Yuri died in the fight against Makarov but Price was successful in killing the notorious terrorist. With the death of Makarov, World War III was concluded and the 141 headed home. Reinstatement of the 141 (2018) After Jason provided evidence that General Shepherd was corrupt, the 141 was reinstated where they added Derek 'Frost' Westbrook and other operators from the Spetsnaz, Delta and SAS. They were able to rebuild the 141 and go back out next year ready to fight anyone with John Price being their commander. Somalia, Pakistan, China and Albania (2019-2026) The 141 deployed across the world hunting down leads of terrorists and war criminals. They worked alongside many Tier One Operation Groups that allowed them to infiltrate anywhere, execute a raid and get out alive. With Price in command, they were able to use more operators which allowed them to come back alive more often than just the four to six operators that would go out before. The 141 became famous when they took out an Albanian sex ring that extended all the way into the United States and back down to Vietnam. They ran 47 operations across the world taking out leaders and handlers rescuing over 100,000 girls who were sold and given back to their families. Retirement Jason retired in 2026 where he works for MI6 and the CIA being one of the first open dual agents. His connections to the SAS and Delta Force allowed more fluid intel exchanges. Jason resides in the United Kingdom with his wife and son. Personal Life Family In 2014, Jason met Miranda Lawson who was working for MI6. During 2016, the two kept in constant communication where Jason informed her of what happened to General Shepherd and why he would have to go off the grid. After the war, the two moved in together and married in 2019. They welcomed David Ritcher to their family in 2024 and reside in the United Kingdom where Miranda still works as a MI6 agent.Category:Characters Category:Soldiers